freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars
Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars is a special from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, Toei and Black Plasma Studios. Plot After the events of final episode, a new threat has appeared in the Minecraft World, the Phantoms have arrived to start a attack on the Snowy Isles. The Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and the Unified Heroes will face a new threat: The Phantom Army, led by The Daughter of Goku Black. Characters Heroes * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance ** Noctis Lucis Caelum ** Lars Alexanderson ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Lukas (Minceraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Romeo (Minecraft Story Mode) * The Unified Heroes (group) ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Yoshi *** Bowser *** Piranha Plant *** Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle *** Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Knuckles the Enchidna/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Zero the Jackal *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Zelda *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile *** Cammy *** Zangief *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Monkey D. Luffy ** Protecters of Light *** Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Applejack *** Fluttershy *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Sonata Dusk *** Adagio Dazzle *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Starlight Glimmer *** Sour Sweet *** Lemon Zest *** Indigo Zap *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Flash Sentry *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Thunderbass *** Valhallen *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaves *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy *** Timber Spruce *** Juniper Montage *** Wallflower Blush *** Vignette Valenica *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michealango (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Keno *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Venus De Milo *** Mona Lisa *** Sora *** Riku *** Aqua *** Roxas *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Sly Cooper *** Spyro the Dragon *** Ember the Dragon *** Sparzx *** Crash Bandicoot *** Coco Bandicoot *** Aku Aku *** Rayman *** Sans *** Chara *** Harry Potter *** Inuyasha *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Eugene Harold Krabs *** Sheldon J. Plankton *** Lincoln Loud *** Lori Loud *** Leni Loud *** Luna Loud *** Luan Loud *** Lynn Loud Jr. *** Lucy Loud *** Lana Loud *** Lola Loud *** Lisa Loud *** Lily Loud *** Clyde McBride *** CatDog ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Team Tempest *** Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow *** Grubber *** Mewtwo *** Dark Pit *** Dynamo *** Bigby Wolf *** Qrow Branwen *** Raven Branwen *** Winter Schnee ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Marino *** Cinnamon ** Mysticons *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey *** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid *** Piper Wilowbrook *** Eartha ** Z Fighters *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco ** Team Heisei Kamen Rider *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga ** Team Wario and Waluigi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bill Cipher *** Black Hat (Villainous) *** Snips *** Snails ** OK Ben! Let's Go! Universe With Finn & Jake *** K.O. *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *** Garnet *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstien *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Rex Salazar *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy ** Team Chowder *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) ** The Newest Members *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior ** LEGO Dimensions Warriors *** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja *** Laval the Lion *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Lucy/Wyldstyle *** Clay Moorington ** Overwatch Agents *** Lena "Tracer" Oxton *** D.Va *** Mei *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Winston *** Mercy *** Wrecking Ball *** Reinhardt *** Jesse McCree ** Team Boswer Jr. *** Boswer Jr. *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Juri Han *** Heihachi Mishima *** Ice King *** Joker *** Harley Quinn ** Team Heroes of Darkness *** Dark Meta Knight *** Dark Samus *** Reaper *** Widowmaker *** Oliva "Sombra" Colomar *** Doomfist ** Uniteam *** Unikitty *** Puppycorn *** Dr. Fox *** Hawkodile *** Richard (Unikitty!) ** Mane Six *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Rainbow Dash *** Pinkie Pie *** Rarity *** Applejack *** Fluttershy ** The Knights of Wishes *** Mephiles the Dark *** Zenyatta *** Malvaron Grimm *** Scott Green *** Aqua Blossom *** Rose Heart *** Nolan North *** Astolfo/Rider of Black *** Crimson Napalm *** Taffy Shade *** Big Mike ** Team Genm *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *** Marx *** Kazuya Mishima *** Demenica *** Vega ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** Lucky/Shishi Red **** ***** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed ***** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue ***** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen ***** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow ***** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Sentai Red Pirates *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Takaharu Igasaki/Akaninger ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** /Kamen Rider Black RX ** /Kamen Rider New Den-O ** /Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Avengers *** Steve Rogers/Captain America *** Tony Stark/Iron Man *** Thor *** Bruce Banner/Hulk *** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *** Clint Barton/Hawkeye *** James Rhodes/War Machine *** Scott Lang/Ant-Man *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man *** T'Challa/Black Panther *** Vision *** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *** Sam Wilson/Falcon *** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp *** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Racoon *** Groot *** Nebula *** Mantis ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** Bulk Biceps ** Violet Bluff ** Brawly Beats ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger **** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** /Samurai Red Ranger *** /Samurai Gold Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger ** *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red ** *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green ** *** /Beast Morpher Red *** /Beast Morpher Blue *** /Beast Morpher Yellow *** /Beast Morpher Gold ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Chance /Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee ** ** ** Ghost Crew *** Kanan Jarrus *** Hera Syndulla *** C1-10P *** Garazeb Orrelios *** Sabine Wren *** Ezra Bridger *** Alexsander Kallus *** Captain Rex *** Ahsoka Tano ** Team Fireball *** Jarek Yeage *** R1-J5 "Bucket" *** Tam Ryvora *** Neeku Vozo *** Kazuda Xiono ** Ace Squadron *** Torra Doza *** Hype Fazon *** Freya Fenris *** Griff Halloran *** Bo Keevil ** Wander ** Sylvia ** Team Strikeforce *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Cat *** Ricardo the Rat ** Wreck-It Ralph ** Fix-It Felix ** Vanellope von Scheetz ** Sargent Calhoun ** Shank ** Team Disney Princess *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Moana *** Jasmine *** Fa Mulan ** PreCure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom ** Master Chief ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Beast (X-Men) *** Cyclops *** Emma Frost *** Professor Charles Xavier *** Jean Grey *** Storm *** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *** Iceman *** Nightcrawler *** Angel *** Bishop *** Forge *** Gambit *** Rogue (X-Men) *** Colossus *** Psylocke *** Firestar *** Caliban *** Spyke *** Sunspot *** Berzerker *** Magma *** Jubilee *** Multiple *** Wolfsbane *** Cannonball *** Dani Moonstar *** Havok *** Boom Boom *** X-23 *** Amanda Sefton ** Fantastic Four *** Mr. Fantastic *** Thing *** Human Torch *** Invisible Woman ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesita ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey and Louie ** Webby Vanderquack ** Launchpad McQuack ** Mrs. Beakley ** Gyro Gearloose ** Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck ** Lena (DuckTales 2017) ** Della Duck ** Miss Quackfaster ** Fethry Duck ** Randy Cunningham/The Ninja ** Howard Weinerman ** Adam Northwest Pines ** Isaac Shapiro-Garcia Flynn ** Princess Eve Diaz Butterfly Allies * Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Neo * Dr. Rabbid/Kamen Rider Decade X * GLaDOS Greeed * Hariham Harry * Hugitan * Spike * Puppy Spike * Discord * Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Diamond Tiara ** Silver Spoon * Filthy Rich * Spoiled Rich * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * King Sombra * Radiant Hope * Dan TDM * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Mr. Maellard * /Stag Buster * Mr. Gar * * * * * Sky Eagle Racer * Dr. Light * Choko * Stormy * Gawayne * Doug Hadderstrom * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * Lord Hater * Eina Tulle * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Stan Pines * Ford Pines Other Characters * Lagravis, King of the Lion Tribe * Flim and Flam (EG) * Diamond Dogs (EG) * Suri Polomare (EG) * Diamond Dogs (EG) ** Spot (EG) ** Fido (EG) ** Rover (EG) * Asajj Ventress * ** /Gokai Blue * Denzil Crocker * Foop * Karen Plankton * Joey Rooney * Parker Rooney Villains * The Phantom Army ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Nazo) ** Lord Darkar ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z Build (w/Black Cherry Crash) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Starscream ** Brittney and Wnitney Biskit ** Colonel Mael Radec ** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol ** Roman Torchwick ** Adam Taurus ** Wither ** X-Kai ** M. Bison ** Anti-Pops ** Garret Bobby Ferguson ** Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. ** Cozy Glow ** Ultron Sigma/Ultron Omega *** Ultron Omega's Followers of Darkness **** Dark Bowser/Dark Giga Boswer **** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue **** Angel of Death/Kamen Rider Rogue Dark **** Zavok **** Dreadlord **** Kavaxas **** Zhao **** **** **** **** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle **** Everfree Greeed **** **** **** **** Galactia Knight/Morpho Knight **** Midnight Sparkle **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** Queen Necrafa ** Lord Boxman ** Rob/Dr. Wrecker *** Vexicons **** Mallory **** Kasha **** Willa ** Jacques (The Ridonculous Race) ** Josee (The Ridonculous Race) ** Shredder (TMNT 2012 TV Series) ** Tengu Shredder (TMNT 2003 TV Series) ** Hun (TMNT 2012 TV Series)/Kamen Rider Shredder ** President Koopa ** Master Frown ** Brock (Unikitty!) ** Salem ** Tyrian Collows ** Cult of Skaro *** Dalek Sec *** Dalek Jast *** Dalek Thay *** Dalek Caan ** ** ** ** ** ** Vile (Mega Man) ** Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth ** Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura ** Lord Dementor ** Strike ** Ma Beagle ** Beagle Boys ** Magica De Spell ** Flintheart Glomgold ** Mark Beaks ** The Sorcerer ** Hannibal McFist ** Willem Viceroy III ** The Sorceress ** Evil Julian ** Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic/Metal Madness ** Duke of Zill ** *** *** *** *** Niox *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** **** **** ** *** *** Robo Ranger Sentries **** Robo Tyrannosaurus Sentries **** Robo Tricera Sentries **** Robo Mastodon Sentries **** Robo Sabertooth Sentries **** Robo Pterodactyl Sentries **** Robo Dragon Sentries **** Robo Tiger Sentries **** Robo Aquitar Red Sentries **** Robo Green Zeo Sentries **** Robo Pink Turbo Sentries **** Robo Blue Space Sentries **** Robo Silver Space Sentries **** Robo Red Galaxy Sentries **** Robo Titanium Sentries **** Robo Quantum Sentries **** Robo Red Wild Force Sentries **** Robo Red Wind Sentries **** Robo Black Dino Sentries **** Robo White Dino Sentries **** Robo SPD Red Sentries **** Robo Red Mystic Sentries **** Robo Overdrive Red Sentries **** Robo Jungle Fury Rhino Sentries **** Robo RPM Red Sentries **** Robo Red Samurai Sentries **** Robo Blue Samurai Sentries **** Robo Pink Samurai Sentries **** Robo Green Samurai Sentries **** Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries **** Robo Gold Samurai Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Red Sentries **** Robo Megaforce Yellow Sentries **** Robo Dino Charge Gold Sentries * Pseudoroids ** Sparky the Monkeyroid ** Voltorinshock the Scorpioroid ** Flambear the Demoroid ** Diaburn the Shikaroid ** Artichorse the Winteroid ** Sirenblizzard the Thornoroid ** Vampynix the Vampiroid ** Metalligatar the Gatoroid * Combatnants ** Shocker Soldiers ** Gormins *** Zugormins *** Dogormins ** Daleks ** Shocker Daleks ** Phantoms (Minecraft) ** Vindicators ** Evokers ** Pillagers ** Pillager Beasts Series * Minecraft Dimensions ** Minecraft *** Minecraft Story Mode ** Super Smash Bros. *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** My Little Pony (series) *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) ** Fate/series *** Fate/Zero *** Fate/Stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *** Fate/Grand Order *** Fate/Apocrypha *** Fate/EXTRA: Last Encore ** RWBY ** Metal Heroes *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen RIder Zi-O ** Super Sentai *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger ** Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** Mighty Magiswords ** Marvel Universe *** Avengers *** X-Men *** Fantastic Four *** Guardians of the Galaxy ** Nicklodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph/Ralph Breaks The Internet *** Kingdom Hearts *** Disney Princess **** *** Star Wars **** Star Wars Rebels **** Star Wars Resistance *** Gravity Falls *** Wander Over Yonder *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** Liv and Maddie ** Total Drama (series) ** Dragon Ball Z ** Fairy Tail ** One Piece ** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir ** My Hero Academia ** Mysticons ** Winx Club ** Transformers ** Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV Series) ** Overwatch ** Spyro (series) ** Crash Bandicoot (series) ** Rayman (series) ** Harry Potter (series) ** TEKKEN (series) ** The Wolf Among Us! (series) ** Inuyasha (series) ** Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Legends of CHIMA ** The LEGO Movie ** Nexo Knights ** Felix the Cat (series) ** Danmachi (series) ** Attack on Titan ** HALO (series) ** Mortal Kombat (series) ** Pretty Cure (series) *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure Quotes !? laughs Hey, Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. do you believe that girl? She said that Paradox is her boyfriend. (Garret Bobby Ferguson: chuckles Yeah.)|Cherry Crash confronting Garret Bobby Ferguson and Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr.}} }} (morphs into the Ryu Ranger)|Ryu to Kamen Rider True Cronus}} : Your voices did not just crack.) (Snails and Inuyasha: Shut up, Truman! Why do our voices always crack!?) (GIR: Because, you guys sound funny! gleefully) (Inuyasha and Snails: Did that stupid little robot is some kind of idiot?) (Invader Zim: No! My Tallest said, "It's advance!")|Sonic asking Snails and Inuyasha's voices sound alike}} : Yeah.) Awesome! (Mike Corbett: (puts his on Phantom Ranger's shoulder) Believe me, I've already been there with you.) (Phantom Ranger: Yeah, in a big way, Mike.)|Rainbow Dash (EG) to Phantom Ranger}} confronting Black Cherry Crash}} (Diamond Tiara: So, what happend? When your dad sees you, as a Time Force Red Ranger?) I ran to the hospital to see him. And then, I realized; that he was proud of me. And this is why, I'm making my own future. I really think that your dad would be proud of you, like the same thing as my dad. (Diamond Tiara: You're right, Wes. Thanks.)|Wes talking to Diamond Tiara}} , me, Billy, Alpha 5 and Hayley with help from Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Carter, Ryan and Gosei worked on developing a new set of Power Morphers, infused and upgraded to hold the powers of multiple Rangers for those whom were on multiple teams with multiple power sets to combat future threats as well as allow more than one ranger to use the same power set at once. Each "coin" takes the color of the first power set infused into them. If the Morpher used originally for the transformation is seen in Ranger Form, it will mimic the appearance of that specific Morpher Mode.) (T.J. Johnson: The Astro Turbo Morpher, the second and last multi-power set Morphers, these were developed so me, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie to freely switch between their Turbo and Space Ranger powers without hassle. Only four were produced as Andros and Justin never had any other power sets and continue to use their original Morphers.) Really? (Tommy Oliver: Yep.)|Brody tells Tommy Oliver and T.J. Johnson about the Master Morphers and Astro Turbo Morphers.}} , is the fixed? (Dr. K: Yeah, Troy. It's fixed. After it was shotted down by the . So, Ziggy and I made a few upgrades. (Blueberry Cake: Uh, what kind of upgrades, Dr. K?) (Dr. K: I turned the Turbo Falcon Zord into a form of a Megazord.) Great! That's all the help I can get. Orion, you and Heckyl are with me! (Super Megaforce Silver: You got it, Troy.) Activate Turbo Falcon Zord! (Super Megaforce Silver: Summon ) (Dino Charge Talon Ranger: Dino Charger, ready! ) I called it: Turbo Falcon Megazord! (Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Talon Ranger: Q-Rex Spino Charge Megazord, ready!) (Dino Charge Talon Ranger: )|Super Megaforce Red summoned the Turbo Falcon Zord to become the Turbo Falcon Megazord. Super Megaforce Silver and Dino Charge Talon Ranger summons thier Zords to transform into the Q-Rex Spino Megazord}} Lion Folding Zord, ready!) (Jungle Fury Red Ranger: ) My turn! Troy, it's time to summon (Super Megaforce Red: Okay, Gia! Time for me to use a new Dino Charger. Dino Charger, ready! ) (Samurai Red Ranger (Mega Mode): Wow! Gia, you're coming with me! Time to combine Gosei Great Megazord with something special!) (Samurai Red Ranger and Super Megaforce Yellow: , ready!) (HyperForce Rangers and Jungle Fury Red Ranger: Jungle HyperChronos Megazord!)|With the HyperForce Rangers in trouble, Samurai Red Ranger, Super Megaforce Red, Super Megaforce Yellow and Jungle Fury Red Ranger summons thier Zords to help them}} ) MAGNA-! Hey... (record stops at effect) How did you know? Did told you about that!? MAGNA BEAM!|Tyler taunts Snide, who was doing a back-up plan: Magna Beam}} . It just- (interrupted by Troy who kissed her by the lips)) You talk too much, Emma. (Emma Goodall: chuckles Yeah, I know.) But, you did remember (Emma Goodall: blushes Yeah.) And that's a perfect way to end our first date. (Emma Goodall: Thanks, Troy.) (Blueberry Cake: Troy and Emma kissing Aww. They're so beautifull together.)|Troy kisses Emma in the lips that makes a perfect way to end their first date}} For more quotes go to the transcript, click here. Songs * Catch the Moment by LiSA (Opening Theme Song) * We've Come So Far (Instrumental) * Be The One by PANDORA feat. Beverly * by The Power Rangers Orchestra * Anything Goes! (Insert Theme) by Maki Ohguro * Real Heart (Cherry Crash ver.) by Cherry Crash * Unleash The Power (Zyuohger Boys ver.) by Zyuohger Boys * Unbreakable (Lance the Fox ver.) by Lance the Fox * God Knows (Wallflower Blush ver.) by Wallflower Blush * ANGELUS (Rarity ver.) by Rarity * I'm Number One (Bill Cipher and Black Hat ver.) by Bill Cipher and Back Hat * Fist Pump (Insert Theme) * by Kouhei Takeda * by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls * by Ruka Matsuda * by Daichi Miura (Ending Theme Song) * You're Welcome (Lance the Fox and Hariham Harry ver.) by Lance the Fox and Hariham Harry (Post-Credits Scene) Trivia * The special takes place after the last episode. * It is revealed that Bill Cipher and Black Hat are old friends. * Inuyasha and Snails were both voiced by Richard Ian Cox. * It is revealed that Sonata Dusk was friends with Mordecai and Rigby. * It is revealed that Cartoon Network Characters are from the CN City. * It is revealed that Keno was Indigo Zap's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Tenya Iida was Sophisticata's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Ryan Steele and Adam Steele are long lost brothers. * Night Glider becomes the Wonderbolts Trainee. * Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future. * Mathis and Sugarcoat developed in a love/hate relationship. * It is revealed that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Black Panther and Doctor Strange are old friends. * It is revealed that Nom Nom and Viginette Valencia are social media rivals. * It is revealed that President Koopa, Bowser and King Koopa are long lost cousins. * Lucy/Wyldstyle has obtained the Master Builder Keyblade. * Lance the Fox is a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce. * Cherry Crash sings . * It is revealed that Hun/Kamen Rider Shredder is the servant of the Shredder. * It is revealed that Sentinel Knight was revived with an golden source of Equestrian magic. * It is revealed that Dark Energem is corrupted by evil. . * It is revealed that Zenowing created the , and the . * Heckyl found the Talon Energem to morph into Dino Charge Talon Ranger. Gallery 70898917 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Build 70931821 p2 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z CrossoverNexus (395).png|CN City FutureOmegaRanger.jpg|Future Omega Ranger Super legends guardian ranger by greencosmos80-d8ooe4p.jpg|Guardian of the Hall of Legends 653568 safe monochrome traditional+art crossover fanfic+art fanfic elements+of+harmony kamen+rider element+of+loyalty element+of+kindness.jpeg|Loyalty Gaia Memory, Kindness Core Medal, Generosity Wizard Ring, Laughter Astroswitch and Honesty Lockseed The elements of harmony and the chaos emeralds by hannahbro-da28yz2.jpg|Elements of Chaos Emeralds Spike gets his cutie mark by changeling209458-d7imftb.png|Spike got his Cutie Mark HighMagic 006.jpg 1d43a0e90951b4bf0a0082466e134073--gliders-random-stuff.jpg|Night Glider in her Wonderbolt Trainee Loe aftermath filthy rich and diamond tiara by imperfectxiii-daksr96.png|Diamond Tiara argues with her father, Filthy Rich about Camp Everfree and her future Luna near a Ponyville rift EG3.png|Vice Principal Luna sees a rift to Ponyville Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png|Wondercolts and Shadowbolts saw a rift to Canterlot Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png|Shadowbolts saw a rift to Shoeshine Mario and sonic pow cards by rabbidlover01-dbr73j7.png|Mario Pow Card and Sonic Pow Card Silver the hedgehog pow card by ultraautismman-dchexqr.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog Pow Card Kirby pow card by minrpro-dche4n1.png|Kirby Pow Card Samus pow card by modestsloth-dbnz57v.png|Samus Aran Pow Card Goku pow card by minrpro-dchac6k.png|Goku Pow Card 7f4953f6 350f 4665 9ae5 1036d4644976 by jacobthespartan-dbqwklg.png|Ed Pow Card Steven s own pow card by desrie3-dbudkyh.jpg|Steven Universe Pow Card Pow card blossom by uncleppg-dcmh5ka.jpg|Blossom Pow Card Pow card bubbles by uncleppg-dcmh5uu.jpg|Bubbles Pow Card Pow card buttercup by uncleppg-dcmh5b6.jpg|Buttercup Pow Card Spider mans pow card by acerice12-dck68iy.png|Spider-Man Pow Card Wander pow card by minrpro-dchdp4v.png|Wander Pow Card Ok k o metal sonic pow card by redspaceman1212-dbublcf.png|Metal Sonic Pow Card Koopa.png|President Koopa Force crystal by jedimsieer.png|Force Crystal Master morphers by thunderstudent-dclj4kl.png|Kat's Master Morpher, Tanya's Master Morpher and Jason's Master Morpher Febeedb68da79f1c98d9742893187477.jpg|Zeo I Power Coin, Zeo II Power Coin, Zeo III Power Coin, Zeo IV Power Coin, Zeo V Power Coin and Zeo Gold Power Coin Astro turbo morpher by thunderstudent-dcllpxs.png|Astro Turbo Morpher Legacy of power by unknownchaser-d52fmbg.png|Black Dino Ranger Key, Red Turbo Ranger Key, Red Zeo Ranger Key, White Power Ranger Key and Green Power Ranger Key are glowing Trial tommy s powers combined ranger key by zeltrax987-d4lsj45.png|Tommy's Powers Combined Ranger Key Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" DigHk89WkAAU8aY.jpg|Chun-Li Ranger Bb2oYjr.jpg|Lord Drakkon, Ranger Slayer and King Tyranno 2cf1113bdc9a45241fc474df63115065.jpg|Luminary Brachio, Majestic Lupus, Supreme Mastor, Celestial Fenix, Queen Gryphus, Imperial Guardian and Pharaonic Zaru Pink power ranger by comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Sdcc teen titans vs ttg by conquerednightmares-dbh7kl7.jpg|Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans GO! Dai shocker dalek by kamenriderpegasus-d938r37.jpg|Dai-Shocker Dalek Commission kamen rider shredder by joinedzero-dcpxgnx.png|Kamen Rider Shredder Power ranger sentries by henshindaisuke-db2x3hz.png|Robo Tricera Sentries and Robo Dragon Sentries Power rangers samurai sentries mode by stuart1001-dck3tfh.png|Robo Red Samurai Sentries, Robo Green Samurai Sentries, Robo Pink Samurai Sentries, Robo Yellow Samurai Sentries and Robo Gold Samurai Sentries The wisp memories by techan-d33rxs2.jpg|Wisp Memories (Boost Memory, Hover Memory, Laser Memory, Drill Memory, Rocket Memory, Spike Memory, Cube Memory and Frenzy Memory) The w needlemouse by techan-d33rzxp.jpg Zwcm4ov3ehv01.jpg|Pyramidas T-Rex Megazord PRSM_Turbo_Falcon_Megazord.jpg|Turbo Falcon Megazord Skydor.jpg|Sky Eagle Racer Unnamed modification of Engine-Oh.png|Sky High Octane Megazord 11351986 1473778029608593 738208357 n.jpg|Talon Energem Kyoryu-navy.png|Dino Charge Talon Ranger 1316878 1387120275406 full.jpg|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity became Alicorns Lance the fox by gamerpen-dc0pxmv.png|Lance the Fox, a S-Rank member of the Resistance and leader of Team Strikeforce 67114085 p0.png|Hugtan transforms herself into a teenage girl and a PreCure Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon drakkon_s_fire_by_edcom02_dcqx2cp.jpg|Starlight Glimmer VS. Lord Drakkon Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Special Category:Crossovers